Untitled
by Kakashi-014
Summary: a story about a friendship shattered by a shocking revelation...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Untitled**

**Based on: GALS!**

**Written by: Kakashi-014**

**A "few" words before I begin:**

**Finally… after years of not being able to log in because of reasons mine and mine alone… I've finally finished this piece of writing!!!**

**Hehehe... hello, people… I'd just like to thank the persons who submitted their reviews on the past fictions that I made, especially those who really hit me hard (and to those who gave compliments too…). Thank you very much! I hope that I would make a good job on this one.**

**Okay, I'm not a lawyer, but I am allowed to play up a few rules myself right?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Since it's my second time to write here (in this section, but generally, this is my third shot in the world of fictionized anime), I guess you know... anyways I do not own GALS! or any merchandise of it.**

**But I do own this fic...**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ran Kotibuki was walking around Shibuya one sunny day. She coincidentally passed a building, a building that gave her a distressing memory on what happened three years ago... **

_**It was night...**_

_**A group of police cars surrounded a ten foot building. Noise could be heard everywhere. From one of the police cars, four people got out and went to the police who were surrounding a dead body.**_

_**"Where is he?!?" A woman shouted, "what happened to him?!?"**_

_**The woman went towards the police, but she was stopped by them.**_

_**"Let me go!" The woman said; her voice so loud that it drew attention to an old policeman nearby.**_

_**"Ran?" An old policeman asked the person. "What are you doing here?"**_

_**"I came here to see him!" Ran hollered back at the man, who was surprisingly her father.**_

_**"But you know that you aren't--"**_

_**The old man was cut short by a scream; the scream of another woman, to be exact. All the people turned their attention to a brunette who was holding the hand of a body that was covered in white cloth. Beside the girl was a blonde who was crying.**_

_**Ran gave a gasp **_

_**"Rei…"**_

_**Two people went to the brunette and took the dead body and put it in an ambulance.**_

_**"Wait!" Ran screamed, but her call was too late, the ambulance had already left.**_

_** flashback end **_

**"AAAARGHH!" Ran screamed, calling attention to the people who were walking around and doing on their personal business. **

**"Why can't this memory get flushed out of my head?!?"**

**Ran went back to normal as soon as she saw a brunette sitting on a bench, looking intently at a silver locket that reflected the bright glare of the sun. **

**"Aya!" Ran called, "What are you doing here?"**

**All that Aya gave was a blank stare at the silver locket for an answer. The locket had her name engraved on the front and the name "Rei" on back. **

**"'C'mon!" Ran said. "It has been three years since that incident happened. Maybe it's now time that you try letting go of him."**

**Aya was snapped back to earth after Ran's statement. Aya stood up and, surprisingly, she slapped her friend.**

**"What the heck was that for?!?" Ran screamed holding her red cheek.**

**"You know that I can't let go of him! Rei's the only person whom I love and no one can replace that!" Aya said with tears falling down her eyes. After saying that, Aya ran away.**

**A/N: Okay, that ends chappie 1. To avoid the reader's confusion, the character's focus will change at the next chapter…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I madly wish that I was Bill Gates…**

**Chapter Two**

**Ran watched as her friend ran away from her. "How stubborn of her," Ran said to herself, "doesn't she know than she could leave her past behind her?"**

**Meanwhile...**

**Hoshino Aya ran towards the park after her little spat with Ran. "How stubborn of me," Aya said to herself, "I shouldn't have done that to Ran."**

**She took the silver locket and opened it, showing a picture of Rei and herself, standing beside each other.**

**"Rei…" Aya said, drawing the locket closer to her. "This shouldn't have happened to him."**

**Aya looked up to the sky, recalling the last telephone call Rei gave her.**

_** three years ago **_

_**"Aya, I was wondering if we could meet at the ten-story building here in Shibuya."**_

_**"Of course, when do you plan to meet me?"**_

_**"Can it be right--"**_

_** end of flashback **_

**Those were the last words that Rei said before the line went dead…engraved withthe reason which the investigators were trying to find out.**

**Aya held the locket tighter as a cloud of anger soared over her like a hawk ready to dive down and divulge its prey.**

**"Whoever did this to you, Rei, he will surely pay." Aya said as she closed the locket.**

**Aya heard police sirens around her. She stood up and went to the place where the sirens were coming from. When she arrived, she saw three police cars chasing a person.**

**"Aya!!!" a voice called.**

**She looked back and saw that the person calling her was Ran's older brother, Yamato.**

**"Have you seen Ran?" Yamato asked Aya with a distressed look.**

**"No I haven't." Aya replied. "But I think she's at the park."**

**A sound came from Yamato's communicator. "Yama here," he said. "Wha? Where? Ok., I understand."**

**Yamato closed his communicator and, with a sigh of relief, said, "I think I've already found her."**

**A/N: I hope that this would be the last A/N that I would have to post. Well, this concludes chapter two and this marks the shift of the story…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Aya and Yamato went to the Koban Police Outpost and when they entered, they saw nobody else than Ran, behind the jail bars.**

**"Ran!" Aya screamed. "What happened to you?"**

**"I was just chasing someone," she said from a dark corner of the room. "Finally, the search is over."**

**Aya gave Ran a puzzled look. Ran then said, "Aya, I have already found Rei's murderer."**

**Aya saw an outline of a person through the dark jail bars. Yamato placed the lamp in the jail bars to reveal...Ran herself.**

**Aya gave a shocked expression. All her life, she had trusted Ran, but she couldn't believe what was happening around her now. She felt that her world, her only home, had shattered. All her memories with Ran, the first time that they met, the hard times and sad times that they went through together, had suddenly vanished into thin air.**

**Aya's eyes filled with tears as these thoughts and feelings ran around her.**

**Yamato looked at his younger sibling. He went to her and said, "Ran, you could have--"**

**"How could you do this?!?" Aya shouted, interrupting Yamato's statement.**

**"It's because..." Ran said.**

**"It's because..."**

**Ran's eyes filled with tears as she said:**

**"I LOVE HIM TOO, AYA!"**

**Aya gasped, crying. Ran faced her friend as tears trickled down her cheeks.**

**"It's because I didn't want him to leave me..." Ran continued. Ran's eyes widened after she said that, remembering what happened on that terrible night...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Three years ago... in Ran's memory**_

_**Ran was going up to where Rei was...the last place where they would see each other. When she reached the tenth floor, Ran walked to where Rei was. At that time, the dark-haired teen was talking to a girl he loved on his mobile phone at the balcony.**_

_**"Aya, I was wondering if we could meet at the ten-story building here in Shibuya."**_

_**"Aya, Aya. Does it always have to be Aya? When will he ever love me?" Ran said to herself as anger filled her. **_

_**"No he doesn't," she continued as she walked closer to Rei.**_

_**"He only loves Aya..."**_

_**Ran hugged Rei when she got close enough.**_

_**"Can it be right--"**_

_**Rei got cut as he felt Ran's hands. He turned around and saw her.**_

_**"Ran?" Rei asked. "What are you doing?"**_

_**"Rei..." she replied, "I love you very much. For all these years I've been longing for the moments like this."**_

_**"Ran," Rei said, "you know that the only person in my life is Aya, and she is the only person who I am going to love."**_

_**Ran let go of Rei, tears filling her once-gentle eyes. **_

_**"Why does it have to be Aya?!?" Ran screamed. **_

_**"When will you ever love me?!?"**_

_**"Ran..." Rei gently said, "I already told you, Aya is the only person I love."**_

_**"If that's the case…." Ran said.**_

_**Rei looked puzzled.**_

_**Ran then leaned her hands forward and pushed the man she loved. Rei fell over the railings. He tried to grab something but he was too late.**_

_**"Good-bye, my love..." Ran said.**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

**Ran cried as she remembered that terrible night. Aya cried as she heard what Ran had said earlier. Aya ran away, crying.**

**Yamato turned his back away from his sister and went outside, leaving Ran and the memory that lied in her mind... a memory that she would never forget.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A month has passed since that incident. The sky cast a glum shadow over the metropolis one day, the day that began the end of an old friendship and the beginning of something new. "SILENCE!" the judge said in a bursting tone while banging his hammer on the podium at the same time. Everyone in the room fell into a hush as the judge began to speak once again. "Let the accused speak and defend herself." The judge then faced a woman who was standing beside him, the way accused criminals would do when you enter a court. The woman cast her eyes downward, looked back at the audience and said, "I have nothing to say." The room stood still as it did before, cold and silent. "Well then," the judge said, "let's see what the final verdict is."**

_**"Why is this taking too long? Can't they just decide to accuse her guilty?" **_**another girl thought to herself. Her eyes revealed a grudge against the accused person. She was about to stand up when the judge said, "The case will be adjourned for today."**

**All the people then went out of the room, muttering and mumbling their own thoughts on the case. Hoshino Aya opted to stay and look at the person whom she once shared a strong bond with. She was about to call Ran's attention when Ran's younger sister, Sayo suddenly called her. "Onee-chan, I hope that you take good care of yourself..." she said, tears flowing down her eyes. Ran gave a weak smile and said, "Of course, I'm your big sister!" Two guards then pushed her outside of the room and put her in the police car. Aya stood outside and thought of what would happen tomorrow, the final decision.**

**That night, Aya thought of what would happen, still. She carried that thought until she fell fast asleep.**

_**Aya was in a place surrounded by darkness. No light seemed to shine from anywhere. The place was a dream for some, a nightmare for others. Aya turned around, searching; searching for a way out of that place, but there was nowhere to get out, nowhere to stay, nowhere to rest. A white light then shone, revealing where she was. Aya turned around and saw herself standing face to face with a familiar person. "Aya," the person said, "I've waited for this moment." **_

_**"Ran?" Aya asked, her eyes showing a shocked expression. Ran smiled and responded, "Yes it is me. Do you remember this place?" Aya looked around her and she saw where she was: the place where they first met. Aya looked at her friend's eyes and saw her old expression: happy and alive, full of joy. No revenge or negative traits. As Aya looked into Ran's eyes, darkness enveloped both of them, covering everything. Aya looked at her friend still, but she said, "Go away, I don't need you here." Ran's expression didn't change and, with a warm smile, she left Aya. "Wait!" Aya said but there was no one there again; just herself in that land where loneliness lurked in every corner.**_

**Aya woke up from a bad dream. She looked around and saw that it was already 7:30 AM, thirty minutes from the time when the judgment would start. She looked outside at the gray sky and said, "Rei, today is the day that will end it all." With those words, she stood up and immediately headed for the court.**

**Everyone stood still at the judgment room. No sound was heard except for the humming of the air conditioner and the deep breathing of people.**

_**"What will happen to her?" **_**Aya thought at the back of her mind. She was nervous of what the punishment would be, but a part of her was confident that something bad would happen to her friend, and she was worth serving that punishment. The judge gave a sigh as he said, "The jury has already decided on what punishment we would give to the accused." Everyone gulped as the judge paused to drink water.**

**"The decision is final," the judge continued, "we would have to punish the accused with--"**

**Everyone then closed their eyes as the phrase came out of the judge's mouth:**

**"the death penalty"**

**Silence fell on the room as the judge closed his mouth. Everyone knew that the case had already been closed and that they could leave, but there was a feeling that kept them from standing up. Was it pain, joy, or some other feeling? That, I do not want to know. But there was one person who smiled, yet tears trickled down her cheeks...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Okay, so far, I think that the story kinda sucked... But who am I to judge my own work? Well, so far I hope you liked it...**

**Everyone just stood where they were. No actions seemed to take place in the room at that very moment and all you could hear was the soft crying of the relatives of the accused.**

**Ran looked at her friend who also looked at her. Aya's tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at her friend. The unordinary thing was, she also smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to reveal sadness, but her eyes still revealed some joy.**

**Ran looked at her friend and smiled. Aya looked at her and gave her a small, warm smile, but the smile's warm feeling faded in an instant, showing a smile of satisfaction.**

**The judge then dismissed the meeting. As the guards led Ran to the car, Aya heard someone's voice call to her, causing a chill to run up her spine. As the cold, deep voice called to her louder, she looked behind her. As she looked at the figure behined her, her eyes grew large. In front of her was one of the most horrid things that she had ever seen: a man holding a scythe covered in a black hood.**

**"What have I done?" Aya whispered, tears suddenly pouring down her eyes like an open faucet. **

**The ghostly figure suddenly came near her, held her shoulder with his cold rotten hand and said:**

**"This is the fulfilment of your revenge.."**

**Aya suddenly forced the man's hand off her shoulder and said, "This is what I wanted, but I did not want her to die!!!"**

**"It's too late for you to realize that... if you really did not want her to die, you should have never wished for her to..."**

**Aya suddenly froze, remembering all the happy moments she had spent with her friend whose days were already numbered. The warm feelings of joy and security—the feeling of being home.**

**Aya suddenly felt every ounce of strength to withdraw from her. She suddenly kneeled on the floor, which called the attention of the remaining people inside the court.**

**"You cannot change what you have started... the wheel has already been set in motion..."**

**Those were the last things she heard from the figure before she screamed from the horrid experience she just had...**

**"I never meant to **_**kill**_** her.."**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last Chapter**

**Thirty days was the time allotment given to the accused before her execution—on th electric chair. Finally, the story comes to an end. As the days passed by like a bird soaring through a breeze, people noticed a great change in Aya. From the merry face she once had, her face changed into a face that portrayed, sorrow, despair, and other negative characteristics that humans posses. Aya lost weight—she was as thin as a stick. She did not go out then very often and she refused to go to whatever party she was invited to. She isolated herself—haunted by the figure that was death itself. Every night, she suffered from the figures appearance, its words haunting the very soul out of her.**

**At last the day came—the day that marked the very end of Aya's revenge and the very day that marked the end of Ran's life. As she went to the place where her friend would be executed, her heart beat fast.**

**"Will she forgive me?" she asked herself, but once again the spirit of revenge came into her.**

**"What am I saying, **_**she**_** should be the one asking for forgiveness..." she said**

**As she reached the place where she was going to, she saw Ran's friends and family there. As she neared the window where she would spectate he execution of her friend, the family members turned into another direction except for Ran's small sister. The little girl ran to Aya and started pouning Ran's friend, crying.**

**"Why did you take my sister away from me?!?!?!" she screamed as the family members restrained the little girl.**

**"It's called justice, little girl," she coldly said, facing towards the window.**

**As the execution ceremony began, the family members and friends could not help themselves from crying. Aya herself showed a smile of statisfaction. As the guards positioned Ran in the metal chair, she looked at Aya and tried to say something. Aya, on the other hand, saw something else besides Ran. From her position, she could see the figure again—this time his face was showing. Aya's eyes grew big as she saw the rotten face of death itself. **

**From the soundproof glass, she heard these words:**

**"This is the end...tis is what you wanted...be happy..."**

**Aya suddenly banged the glass, which came to the surprise of the family members.**

**"I DID NOT WISH FOR HER TO DIE!!!! I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!!!! I JUST WANTED REVENGE!!!!"**

**"Well, this is the revenge she deserved..." the figure answered back**

**As Aya looked angrily at the figure, she suddenly heard her dying friend say:**

**"I'm sorry..."**

**This was the first time Aya heard her friend's voice again, after a long time. She realized how weak and lifeless Ran's voice had become. From the jolly and energetic voice to a weak and lifeless one.**

**As Ran's phrase ended, black curtains covered the window and the next thing Aya heard was Ran's scream. Her eyes grew wide and tears poured out from them again.**

**"What have I done?" she whispered**

**The last thing everyone in the execution room knew was that Aya already ran off, with tears flowing down her eyes.**

**Weeks passed and people noticed that Aya was not to be found, until one rainy night, Yamato was patrolling through Shibuya one night. It was by destiny that he was assigned to check out the dark streets of the city. As he entered one of the districts, he was startled by what he saw—a soaking body which dangled from a rope. As he checked the body, it was no one else but Aya.**

**-END-**


End file.
